


【KK】蚀

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 吸血鬼Au  背景设定参照《吸血鬼之舞》 大段化用唱词。宗教背景大概是罗马天主教，新教革命前，但请不要细究。





	【KK】蚀

“刚？”

他浑身打了个哆嗦，笔下的线条歪向一边，纸上英俊的侧脸被从中间划开，修女的声音从走廊里来，他草草折起手中的纸卷，笔尖在纯白睡袍上滴下漆黑的墨渍。他匆忙吹熄了蜡烛，把自己裹进被子里，修女提着灯拉开了他的门。

“这是什么？”

混合着窗外风凄厉的哭声，修女的质问森严而冷酷。

他缩在床脚颤抖着不能回答，没来得及藏起的一页掉在地板上，窗外漫无边际的黑夜被闪电照亮，修女干瘪的手中攥着那张纸，上面英俊的男人目光深邃，脸颊瘦削而锋利，下垂的嘴角处露出一颗尖牙。

刚羞愧地错开眼眸，不敢与画中人对视，内心因为禁忌而充满恐惧。

“你被蛊惑了，”半晌，修女笃定地说，“刚，你要被关禁闭。这是上帝的旨意。”

他惊恐地抬起头，“不，妈妈，我没有...”

他永远不想再去禁闭室，那里有他的噩梦。他挣扎着抗拒，赤白的脚腕从被子里脱出，随之被紧紧攥住，他从床上被拖下来，更多藏在他身体下的纸张被找到。那些被用线条精心勾勒的黑色的羽翼，阴郁而英俊的面孔，于无月之夜飞翔的身姿，大断晦涩的拉丁文，甚至是已经氧化成砖红色的细长眼眸，一点点被壁炉中橙色的明亮火焰吞没。火光映照在他眼瞳中，他的梦一个接一个悄无声息地消逝，他绝望地摊在地上。

“你还没准备好为神奉献终身。”修女无情的声音响在耳边。

深夜的长廊，所有人都睡着了，穹顶高耸，上面是浓重让人无法呼吸的黑暗，他被拖向告解室，女使们把他丢进去，门在身后砰得合上。他惴惴不安地跪在正中央，对即将到来的命运茫然而恐惧，石板冰凉而坚硬。很快女使们回来了，她们手里握着用来堵门的木板，上面带着粗糙的木屑和铁钉。

“不，”他搓着地面向后，“妈妈，不...”

他慌乱地转头，那扇属于神父的小窗安静而幽深，神父从来在那里听着信者的祷告和忏悔，但却从来不在祷告时露出真容，救我，他想，但他的祈祷没有作用，下一刻他已经被摆成跪趴的姿势，木板重重地落在身上。

他尖声哭叫，臀部和大腿留下红色的血痕，没有打几下他已经受不了了，睡袍从肩头划下，露出雪白的后颈，总是规整地系成辫子垂在身后的栗色的长发被汗水浸湿，一缕缕黏在额头上。他艰难的抬起头，属于神父的小窗还是依旧幽深而晦暗，他侍奉神，神却从不肯施予他怜悯。

若他不因为疼痛而耳鸣，他就能听到小窗中穿来的低而急促的喘息，端坐在黑暗中的人影被蓝色纯洁的长袍所覆盖，其下的手正在黑暗的掩映下快速耸动着。神父不怜悯他，神父因他的苦难兴奋。

快要失去意识之际，他抬起眼睛，狭窄的天窗掠过黑色羽翼的一角，顷刻间，风声陡然变得尖利而刺耳，所有烛火都熄了，哪怕是圣殿面前的长明灯。

“发生了什么事？”“是那个！那个，来了！”“先去看看！”

惊恐的话音，女使们丢下木板离开，他终于从疾风骤雨般的刑罚中被解放出来，外面嘈杂而吵闹，有什么东西将属于上帝的珍贵黑夜所打破，人们慌张地奔逃，每当“那个”来了他们总是这样，像一群无头苍蝇。他低低喘息着，汗水和泪水让他眼前模糊不清，身后的疼痛像持续炙烧的火，他想到那些被火吞没的纸张，有些遗憾那是他画过的中最好的一个。

黑暗中，他的伤口渗出鲜血，几乎难以察觉的味道弥漫开来，不远处生来敏感的捕猎者松开手中攥着的苍老的修女，下一刻消失无踪。

“你为什么画我？”一个声音响起来。

那个身影，出现在告解室铁栏的外面，没有烛火的昏暗中，那黑色的影子身披及地的披风，低沉的声音像是长夜中的哨。刚身体颤抖了一下，慢慢抬起头，视线掠过那华美高贵的衣饰，面前是一个男人，如那些禁书所描述的那样年轻而俊美，鼻梁高挺，下颌瘦削而尖刻，而那眼睛，眼窝深邃，眼睛细长，眸子的深处映出血色的光。

“伯爵...大人。”他情不自禁喊出那个名字。

那邪恶的贵族缓缓靠近他，他的视线与那发亮的长靴齐平。他是神的使徒，此刻却跪伏着仰望那“卑贱的生物”。百年来血族都被视为神的敌人，他们被描述为肮脏而可耻的活死人，教堂里没人能提他们的名字，关于他们的资料被放在储藏室的最深处，直到上一次他被修女罚去打扫-他不够听话，除了圣经和祷词，他总还想看些别的东西。那埋在最深处的书封面是暗红锈色，似乎有几乎不可查的腥味，不知从何而来的力量使他颤抖着翻开那书页，然后被那闻所未闻的关于自由的定义所深深虏获。

他从小被送进教堂，立誓成为神的仆从，所有人都说神能让他获得自由，但据他所知，真正带着翅膀的生物只有那一种。

“您真的存在，”他仰着头看向那位大人，俊美的青年像是真正的神袛一样高不可攀。

“起来，好孩子，没人能让你跪着。”贵族在他身边蹲下，那影子与他平视。那苍白修长的手指伸进铁栏中，抬起他的下巴，“你认识我。是吗？”

“书中，有，您的样子。”他痴痴地看着贵族那漂亮迷人的眼瞳，全然忘记书中关于那古老的嗜血生物的警告，“您是这样的...优雅迷人。”

甚至要胜过书中那模糊不清的残像。

优雅的贵族轻轻抚摸他沾着汗水和泪水的脸颊，替他擦去脸上的脏污，露出他清澈漂亮的眼睛，他端详着他，眼睛慢慢眯起来，他终于找到了他理想的猎物。“画得真好，”他手中捏着那一叠刚以为已经被燃烧殆尽的书稿，纸张边缘还带着焦痕，上面那些稚嫩的线条刻画着他自己的样子，他低下头，像是欣赏那些珍奇画作一般认真地看着，“你是个天才。”

“从没人这么说过我。”刚有点不好意思地挪开视线，苍白的脸上因为兴奋染上血色，“修女妈妈总说我不该做和神无关的事...”

“他们都在骗你。”伯爵大人低低地笑了，“他们说我可怕可恨，你又如何想？”

嘈杂的声音响在不远处，叫人烦闷，他们总是用同样的嘴说同样的话，刚想，每个人都是一样的。

“您...”刚看向眼前那深邃的眼睛，“您很...温柔。”

伯爵笑起来，从低低的浅笑逐渐变成张狂的大笑，声音被掀上穹顶，人们惊惧地乱成一团，有人在殿堂里绊倒，身体被人踩过，淡淡地冷光从天窗泄下，刚看到伯爵的尖牙闪着光。

“你很好，”伯爵笑完了，低下头看着他，“你叫刚，对吗？”

刚点点头。

伯爵站起身，刚这才看清那黑色披风的内侧是浓重的猩红色。伯爵打量着刚，纯白的睡袍包裹着他，他赤裸的脖颈被栗色的长发映衬地更为雪白，“我记住了。”伯爵眼中深沉的血色隐隐沸腾。

“您呢，”刚急急地伸出手，想去抓住伯爵的衣角，却没能触碰到，“您还没告诉我您的名字。”

“那书上没写吗？”伯爵转过身，“鄙人属于梵卓族...全称未免太过于冗长累赘，你可以叫我光一。”

“光一...”刚喃喃着。

“我不喜欢这些十字架，”伯爵皱着眉仰视着那些墙壁和穹顶上精致森严的雕刻，“他们让我浑身不自在。我是时候离开了。”

刚切切地抬起头。

“我们还会见面的。”伯爵深深地看着他，“刚。在我们都自由的地方。”

一阵让人无法睁开双眼的风吹过，视野清晰时伯爵已消失无踪，他停留的地方放着一个精致的玻璃瓶，里面是深褐色的粉末。

“那可以让你的伤口更快地好起来，”伯爵的声音在他耳边响起来，“从今天起，没有我的允许，你不许再流血了。”

刚攥紧那瓶子，像是握紧所有的希望。

血族来袭使得修女们忘了刚，没执行完的刑罚半途而废，他被拖回那个小房间，修女告诫他，这是神对他的考验。

“你该去神父的房间，”修女的声音一板一眼，“他乐意接受你单独的忏悔。”

刚回想起礼拜时排成长队，长袍下有人用手抚摸过他的臀部，圣歌在穹顶回响，太阳从彩玻璃中散下美丽的光彩，他用尽全力不让自己的声音歪曲，抬起头，咫尺的神父仍然不苟言笑，圣洁而庄重。

他低下头，像是没听到修女的告诫。

冬日渐来，教堂忙着储存烛火，赎罪券的价格又涨了，礼拜日中殿的人比想象中少得多。刚看到那些人衣衫褴褛，举着盘子等着分配圣餐，手上带着冻疮和伤口。而端坐的神父，苍老的手用羊脂保养，细腻而光滑。

他端着发霉的面包-教堂早就不用无酵饼了，那更贵，也更费时间。走过去，经过神父时，神父抬起头看了他一眼，那藏在金丝镜片后的双眸仍旧慈祥而悲悯，他却感到一阵寒意。

他看着信徒们对着那一小口发霉的面包的残渣狼吞虎咽，想神的身体原来已经腐烂了。

缩着身体离开，身后传来神父的声音，“你们已经领受了主赐新生命的福气，神会保护你们，免受‘那个’的攻击。只要购买赎罪券，洗清身上的罪过，都可以成为上帝庇护的对象...”

“那个”都已经来过了，大摇大摆参观了圣殿，你们什么都不知道。不知为何，他在心中窃喜。

在伯爵的灵药下，他伤口好得很快，当即就不再流血了，细白的皮肤很快恢复了光滑，他曾经害羞地褪下睡袍让伯爵检查，“很好，”伯爵挑眉打量他流畅的腰线，指尖停在他脊背上方几寸，快要触碰到的时候又缩回手，“好孩子。”他低低地说。

他穿好衣服，隐隐有些失望，他没有等到期许中冰凉的吻，即使在书上那被称为死亡的前戏。

他假称受伤逃了礼拜，一起的孩子说他失去了神父的宠爱。他申请去储藏室做活时，除了他，个个稀罕那纯洁无瑕的蓝袍，没人愿意去那荡一身的灰尘。他灰头土脸地整理那些没人阅读的典籍和手稿，不断在其中发现有趣的东西，乐谱，画本，小说。

伯爵总是于午夜在他的窗前与他相会，他会装作忘记关窗，纱帘鼓动，睁眼伯爵就站在他床前。他与伯爵交谈，关于古希腊的智者，戏剧，歌，那些残破失传的长诗，被人遗忘的种族志甚至是遥远东方国度的神话传说。伯爵是如此的博学多识，不论他提到什么，伯爵都有智慧精炼的解答和回应。

“他们都不明白我，”刚有些困惑地说，“我爱音乐和美术，但他们却认为这些如果不被用来赞颂神，就是可耻的。”

“这世界上有无数信仰，”伯爵淡淡地说出大逆不道的话来，“有人相信科学，有人相信艺术，有人相信权力和财富，有人信爱情，每个地方都有他们不同的神，所以信什么都可以，信上帝也没什么可骄傲的。你喜欢音乐和美术，你自然可以一直做你喜欢的事。”

“那么您信什么呢？”

“我…”伯爵短暂地沉默了。

少年的眼睛已经困倦了，微微耷拉着，他抱着膝盖坐在床上，缩在白色睡袍里的身体在月光下带着瓷白的光泽。他仿佛能看到那近乎透明的皮肤下面血管的跳动，那其中奔涌的鲜红，味道比他那天闻到的要更鲜美。

他闭闭眼睛，眼中的血色消退。

我只信，无尽的贪欲。他想。

但他没说。

他摇头，摸摸少年的头发，

“你该去睡觉了。”他说。

刚在他的注视下不甘地渐渐困倦，合上眼睛，他守在那，一直到少年睡深。

“为什么还不邀请他来舞会？”忠仆长濑在他桌面放下一杯红酒。

城堡里漆黑一片，伯爵坐在窗边，借着残缺的星光读信。一年一度的日子快到了，平时鲜少联络的亲戚们也开始走动，他面无表情，像是没听到长濑的话音，面前堆着很多信封，但印有某几个家族纹徽的他却拆都没拆-他们进食的方式太粗野，他不欣赏。他没有回应，而是先提笔写了一封回信，用的是拉丁文，连笔漂亮而流畅。

“这次要送什么呢？”长濑又问，“您从前送过项链，戒指，红色靴子...”

光一伯爵仍然沉默无声。

“这次可能一本书就够了，”长濑想到伯爵放在桌子上烧焦的稚嫩手稿，轻笑一声，“他会喜欢的。”

光一皱了皱眉。

尊重食物是血族的传统，捕猎者应该尽全力使食物自甘堕落，除此外，也有过不止一份研究报告指出人类鲜血的味道与被咬时的情绪状态呈正相关。因此，礼教和科学都指导着吸血鬼们，在进餐前多少耐心都是值得付出的。毕竟在吸血鬼漫长无尽的生命中，没有比进食更为重要的事。

“...我再想想。”

长濑疑惑不解，在他看来那是个再好解决不过的小男孩，伯爵没必要如此费心。

他自觉地去整理几个世纪里伯爵攒下的家财，准备从中挑出一份叫那年轻的食物心甘情愿喜欢的礼物。

这天光一降落在那房间时，刚已经睡了，不安分垂在外面的小臂上是大大小小的掐痕，光一的眼睛变红，抓起那泛着血色的手臂，刚惊醒了。

“谁伤了你？”光一声音沙哑。

刚有些害怕，“没有，”他解释着，“是，是我自己...”

“除了我，没人能让你受伤。”光一直直地注视着他，“包括你自己。”

“我太困了，”刚羞惭地低下头，“我怕我睡着，所以一直想借此保持清醒，可还是睡着了。”

光一看着他干净的眸子，白净的脸蛋，垂在脸颊的长发，还有那若隐若现的雪白脖颈。

“你不要笑我，”刚摸摸鬓角，“我...我期待你来。”

“我很荣幸。”光一慢慢地缩回手，在刚的床脚坐下。

“我从前...总是睡不着，”刚抱着膝盖，“很难过，身边没人能理解我，非常孤单，却不知道自己少了些什么...我曾向着神父倾诉，神父说要我晚上去他的房间，他会告诉我上帝的旨意。”

刚的脚趾一点点缩回去，他紧紧地抱住自己。

“我不敢，光一。我不喜欢神父。”

他终于吐出了长久以来他想都不敢想的话，是，他不喜欢神父。

他甚至不喜欢教堂，也不喜欢修女，不喜欢其他的孩子们。

“他们...他们总是笑着，但我总觉得他们都在撒谎，”刚喃喃着，“他们向神许愿，满口正义道德，却又欺压着一无所知的平民。他们都在撒谎。我难以平静，直到我在书里看到你，然后我做了关于飞翔的梦。光一，你有翅膀，对吗？”

光一对上那充满希翼的眸子点点头，顷刻间，黑色的巨大翅翼在他身后沉默地张开，刚痴迷地看着那笼罩整个房间的阴影，眼睛闪闪发光。

“你什么时候邀请我去舞会呢？”他轻声问。

光一张了张嘴，第一次没有立刻答上刚的问题。

“你不来，我就总是在黑暗中清醒着等待，在你来之前，我甚至不明白我在等什么。”刚低低地说，“我读到过的，光一，那非常危险，我，我也很害怕。但如果是你，我不怕。”

少年的眼神闪亮而易碎，让光一想到上个世纪他曾送给牧师的女儿的水晶项链-那样的晶莹，闪亮而易碎。少女欢喜地戴给他看，脖颈细白，下一秒那条生命消逝在他的怀中，变成城堡地下室里棺椁中的活死人之一。

“你会指引我的，对吗？”刚切切地看着他，“然后你会保护我的，对吗？”

少年的手拉着他的，他几乎能感觉到血脉细小的跳动，芬芳的气息隔着皮肤透出来，那样的鲜活而美丽，那是世界上最美味的东西，他几乎想不顾一切地咬开眼前迷途者的脖颈。

“...舞会那天，我会来接你的。”他垂下眼睛，下一秒消失在房间里。

刚看着窗口飘荡的窗帘，失魂落魄地躺回去，手放在胸口，闭上眼睛，再没能睡着，清醒间夹杂着起舞和飞翔的梦。

冬天快到了，教堂准备修附殿，据说会作为祈祷室和现在神父升上天堂后肉身的容所，是的，神父病了。

是重病，刚被叫到他的床边陪侍，喂饭，擦身，唱圣歌给他听。喂饭时，他不肯直接吃，盯着刚，要刚嚼碎了喂给他，刚哆嗦着将勺子递过去，他含着刚吐出来的东西，死死盯着刚的眼睛。

吃完了燕麦粥，他却不让刚走，示意刚把衣服脱了，刚从没试过反抗，攥紧了衣袖，垂着眼睛，颤抖着慢慢解开上衣，神父的房间温暖而明亮，他裸露的肩膊却起了一片小疹。

神父的眼睛苍老而浑浊，眼珠子跟着少年转，看见那蓝袍下细白的皮肤，单薄的脊背上蝶翼般的肩胛骨，眼中闪过光彩，他张着嘴含糊着说让刚靠近他些，刚小步迈过去，却见神父握上了一直放在床边的那根训诫用的教鞭。

“除了我，没人能让你受伤。”他脑海响过伯爵的话音，慌乱地向后闪躲，却看到那鞭子堪堪落在他脚边，神父老了，已经没力气再向从前那样惩罚人了。

刚遗惧未消，匆匆系上衣服跑出去，走廊两侧的彩绘像是张着嘴巴的怪兽，身后传来神父恼羞成怒的嘶叫。

医生来看过，说神父的日子不多了，赎罪券叫卖得更狠了，修女收走人们手里不多的子儿，递上一张薄薄的纸，刚缩在廊下不敢靠近，盯着那些贫民一个个走上来，不忍地闭上眼。

为了他能成为神的仆从，他的父母花掉了家中所有的积蓄，姐姐把手浸在在冰水里给教堂的修女洗衣服，洗了足足三年。

晚上他睡不着，伯爵也没有来，是了，伯爵对他说这几天要筹备舞会。他缩在床上，听到门外修女的声音。

“刚是他们里面最不贞洁的一个，”修女刻板而尖锐的声音响起来，“他长了一张不安分的脸，所以这对他来说是最好的。”

“能和神父一起去天堂侍奉上帝，是信徒的无上荣光。”另一个修女说。

刚咬紧了牙，不敢让自己的声音露出去。

他会死吗？他想着，死在神父的棺椁中？

那么他为什么不死在伯爵的棺椁中呢？

更何况，那是真正的自由--是只有光一才能给他的，真正的，不虚伪的自由。

他闭上眼睛，诚心诚意向伯爵许愿。

“我盼着您来。”他喃喃着。

十二月的一个黄昏，神父死了。

他太老了，表面还称得上光鲜，内里却早已经腐朽，他的尸身被从温暖的房间里抬出来，身下铺着大片的冰，苍老下垂的面颊被棉花从里面撑起来，上面点了胭脂，他看起来慈祥而悲悯，如他一直以来的样子，栩栩如生。

修女和少年们痛哭失声，刚夹在他们中间，只能低垂着头，却一滴眼泪都挤不出来。

修女们彻夜祷告，刚跪在人群中，心中低低念着光一的名字，直到午夜已过。

城堡里，伯爵站在窗口，星光黯淡，月影无踪，大厅里，他的亲族们已经跟随着圆舞曲开始翩翩起舞，他凝视着黯淡的天空，迟迟没有动作。

“您还不去接您的舞伴吗？”长濑在他背后说，“大家都饿极了。”

一年一度的进食，每次都是漫长无天日的等待，他们于棺椁中沉睡，只有鲜血才让他们复生，赶上荒年民不聊生，他们就只能饿着肚子继续躺回去，在棺椁中等待，五脏六腑都饿到快要融化。

天空没有一丝光亮，对于他们这样的生物来说，世上也不再有任何一丝光亮。没有希望，只有无尽的寂静和伴随着无法消解的饥饿的漫长无尽的生命。

他闭上眼睛，深深呼吸。

“您第一次这样犹豫不决，”长濑观察着他的样子，他已经为他做了三百年的仆从，懂得他的所想，“如果您怜惜他，之后可以将他的棺椁放在您的身边。如果向长老申请，或许他会获得一个爵位。”

光一还是没有说话。

“午夜已过，”长濑无奈，只好最后一次提醒他，“没人能接受饿着肚子回去的，我的大人。”

光一发出一声长叹，下一瞬，他的身影消失在窗前。

教堂里灯火通明，此刻正要举行神圣的仪式，修女们兴高采烈地宣布有一位幸运儿可以躺在神父宽广的胸怀中，和他一起去天堂。那里充满昂贵宝石和明如水晶的碧玉的光泽，生命水潺潺成河，生命树繁盛茂密。在那里不再有眼泪、不再有疼痛、不再有悲哀、不再有分离，因为死亡将被战胜。

“他将永生！”修女高声吟唱，接下来，“刚，”她说，“你上前来！”

她手中的银盘里盛着鲜红的葡萄汁。

刚快速转身，却被女使一把抓住，她们擒住他走上圣台，他被按着着跪在地上，修女肃穆的脸俯视着他。

“你应该感到荣幸。”她说。

那冰冷的玻璃杯被抵在他唇角，他拼命挣扎着，却被干瘪的手箍住了下巴，感受到那致死的甜蜜味道渗进来，他绝望地闭上眼睛。

就在此刻，教堂的正门轰然洞开，人们慌张地抬起头，黑色的厉风席卷而入，裹着寒气和迷人的冷香，叫人情不自禁目眩神迷，下一秒那影子已经立在刚的身边。那杯葡萄汁被打翻，红色的液体洒在刚纯白的袍子上，鲜血般芬芳迷人。

“没人能伤他。”伯爵用猩红色的披风裹住他的男孩，低低地说。他们靠的那么近，像是从来不曾分开过。

是血族。有人惊恐地尖叫起来，少年和修女们慌忙地四下逃窜，口中大喊着不要吃我。典籍中记载的血族是可恨而卑贱的食人生物，只有最苍老的修女还站在圣台上，颤抖着对上伯爵的挺立身姿。

“他不敢，这里是上帝的教堂，”那修女强撑着说，“他不能乱来的！”

伯爵低笑，尖牙闪闪发光，他站在圣台的中央，张开双臂，神的仆从们抬起头仰视他，“上帝已死，”他说，“没人再寻找他了。”

刚躲在他的影子里，听着那罪恶滔天的厥词，心中满是兴奋和喜悦。

人群骚乱着，伯爵俊美的容颜在金色的光芒中被镀上一层光泽，比之神袛更神圣不可侵犯。

“他说上帝已死！”有终日祷告的虔诚的修女捂着心口栽倒，脸上是信仰崩溃之时陷入混乱流下的眼泪，“他说的是真的吗？”

“你们信的，都是狗屁。”伯爵优雅地吐出污言秽语来，“神爱世人，就是高价售卖赎罪券，掏空平民的全部家财。那些钱去哪了？被你们用以建造这无用的殿堂，用于灌你们自己的肥肠！”他的手指指向圣台上的神父，“你们可曾见过他这身金衣下面那一身恶心的肥肉？哦，有人见过，”他手指随手点到人群中几个脸色苍白的孩子，“你们都爬上了他的床！”

“既然都是吃人，”伯爵微微笑，“我们的法子还要更好看些。”

人群因为那可耻的言语乱做一团，伯爵则不再去看那些慌张而愚蠢的神的仆从了，他低下头，看向他怀中的小恋人-即使他们还从未真的宣之于口。

“年复一年，我只是你脑海中一个不知来源的念头，”他注视着那双漂亮的眼睛，轻声说，“现在你找到我了。那么，告诉我，你渴望我吗？”

刚痴迷地看着他，猩红色的披风为他遮挡了所有的冷，还有人们的视线和恶意，即使是来自他曾经的神。

“我渴望您。”他说。

“我们之间，只隔着一层薄薄的纱，”伯爵用戴着黑色丝绸手套的指尖去触碰那带着血色的红唇，恋人乖巧地含住他的手指，晶莹的唾液将那丝绢浸湿，“而今天，当我呼唤你的名字，你则不必要再忍耐了。那么，刚。”

“我在您怀里，”刚柔声答，“我属于您。”

“好。那么我会让你重新认识你自己。忘记这些虚伪的神和他可悲的仆人，忘记这虚假的光亮和温度，跟着我一起潜入无边暗夜中，”伯爵厌恶地看着匍匐在他脚边的神仆们，“将所有道貌岸然席卷进万劫不复。你将不再有疑惑，因为你不再需要什么‘真理’。我们遗忘时间，你从此就活在我的影子里面。我记得你想飞，是吗，刚？”

“是，”刚用尽全力抱紧揽着他的伯爵，“我想。”

“那我带你飞。”

下一刻，狂风席卷而上，他们转瞬消失在众人的视线之中，同时消失的还有那圣台上的老修女。神父的尸身被碰倒的烛火点燃，丝绸和金线做的法衣被火苗吞食。人们尖叫着四下逃窜，圣经被踩在脚下。风鼓动着，大火无法抵挡地蔓延开来。

无数雪白的赎罪券飘荡着飞出崩裂的彩窗，风琴在火焰中发出最后的嘶鸣，古老的教堂在火中舞蹈，那叫伯爵烦闷的十字架们被火焰吞没，影子像是扭曲的蛇。

上帝已死。

刚缩在光一的怀里，飞过广袤的村庄和田野，“冷吗？”光一的声音在耳边响起，“不冷！”他摇摇头，“就是太高了！”

光一亲亲他冰凉的面颊，“那么我们下去。”

他们很快就到了城堡，大厅里正播着圆舞曲，亲族们交谈，分享香槟，又都因为闻到了叫人饥渴的气味而停止了动作，他们站在众人之中，刚被无数赤裸裸的血色视线包围。

“各位亲族，”光一低沉的声音响起，“我们尊贵的客人到了。”

人们爆发出欢呼，有影子向刚凑过来，那指尖刚要碰到刚的衣角，被伯爵挡在身后。

“他是我的食物，”他冲那位不识相的亲戚亮出赤红的眸子，“没人能和我分享他。”

那亲戚不甘地褪下，人群传来阵阵骚乱。

“这才是你们的食物。”光一甩出个人，正是那老修女。

修女瘫在地上，被已经饿了太久的吸血鬼们包围。

“我们上去。”光一在刚耳边说。

他们在二楼伯爵的小厅里起舞，跳华尔兹，一会又换成狐步。伯爵真的很擅长，他的脚步灵活而多变，刚被带着旋转，脚时不时踩上伯爵光亮的靴子。他羞惭着低下头，却又被伯爵捏着下巴逼迫他抬起来，他们交换缠绵悱恻的亲吻，伯爵的嘴唇冰凉，舌头却无比火热，娴熟地掠夺掉刚的呼吸和津液，直到他目眩神迷。

他们长久地亲吻着，舞着，直到刚出了一层薄薄的汗，伯爵松开他红肿的双唇，端详他带着水光的漂亮眼瞳。

“我爱您。”刚看着他，喃喃地说。

光一摸摸他的头，下一刻，他们重新飞翔于空中。

下雪了，刚的视线模糊不清，“您要带我去哪？”他问伯爵，“我们不在您的城堡里吗？”

“我送你离开，”伯爵的声音在风中飘摇，“你不属于这。”

“为什么，”刚不敢凝视身下的广袤雪原，“我，我不能做您的食物吗？”

“刚，很多事和你想得不一样。”光一将他更紧地揽在怀里，飞向遥远的他未曾涉足的地域，“我的臂弯并不如你想的那样可信。你得明白，我并不能自控。我无法战胜贪欲，所以每次我想用这双手抓紧生命，他们却都像是流沙一般从我手中流走。”

“有人说吸血鬼的食人鲜血的魔鬼，也有人说吸血鬼是高贵的贵族，但我清楚，我们什么都不是，只是怪物罢了。”

“时常渴望，却难以得到，欢愉只有片刻，而痛苦却是永恒。没有什么能让我们饱足，刚，即使是你。”

“我们只有为了填满无法饱足的贪欲而苟且偷生，一直到下个世纪，下下个世纪。对我们来说，世界的尽头也只有铺天盖地的孤独和无尽的贪欲，而你绝不会喜欢的。”

光一缓缓降落，他们停在一座小城的近郊，光一从身侧掏出一个袋子，小心地拴在刚的手腕上。

“你该去阳光下活着，那是我畏惧不敢靠近的所在。你该去做你喜欢的事，音乐，美术，不为歌颂那什么劳什子神。”

“去吧，”光一看着他，“趁我还能忍。”

那眸子的深处，血色的浪潮正一点点翻涌起来，黑色的华服包裹下，伯爵的面庞苍白而萧瑟。

刚一步一步后退，伯爵伫立在雪中，注视着他微笑，“你会记得我的，对吗？”那低沉的声音这么说。

下一刻，伯爵飞上了天空。

刚看着那飞翔影子消失在视野之中，翅膀的线条恐怖而美丽，是他长久以来做的梦。他不可思议，想着你为什么要放过我呢？你难道不饿吗？明明为了一年一度的进食等了这么久？

当然会记得你，又怎么能忘得掉？

系在腕子上的袋子很沉重，他小心地打开，里面闪烁着彩色的光芒，其中最闪亮的来自伯爵披风的搭扣，那是曾在英国女王皇冠上闪烁过的红宝石。

\--他什么都替他想好了。他的面前是小小的安宁的城镇，他只要走进去，便有平稳安定的下半生。

那人曾毫不留情无法自控地夺去无数人的生命，却在他这里堪堪忍住了。

吸血鬼是满口谎话的生物，那本书上曾经这么说过。为了吸血不择手段，神的子民应当小心他们甜言蜜语的哄骗和蛊惑。真正的自由属于神，神的怀抱温柔而暖和，可伯爵不是神，却比世界上任何人都对他仁慈温柔得多了。

他想了想，闭上眼睛，掏出挂在脖子上的项链，那上面拴着个玻璃的小瓶，里面曾装过伯爵给他的伤药。他将那珍之重之的小瓶子踩碎，捡起一片最锋利的碎片，划开了自己的脖子。

鲜血涌出来，他慢慢躺下，鲜红渗入身下的雪地。

他不是为了逃避什么，他想，他不再恐惧，也没有疑虑。从光一向他伸出双手的那一刻起，他不是万分之一的愚蠢的信徒，他是只属于一个人的食物。

那是他见过的真实，他选择的信仰，他慢慢闭上眼睛。即使那之后是万劫不复的深渊，即使那是再没有饱足的无尽永恒。

伯爵，光一，比音乐和美术更要吸引人，比阳光更叫人想亲近。

大雪慢慢覆盖了他，他迷迷糊糊地想着，光一的鼻子应该会很灵吧？且正在饿着，一定能很快找到他。

因为想永远和你在一起，舍不得吃我可不太妙啊。

在失去意识前一秒，那熟悉的叫人落泪的阴影笼罩了他。

...又见面了，他开心地想着。

下一刻，那闪光的尖牙刺入他的脖颈。


End file.
